fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel Hawkes
Magic Council Magic Council Military Defense Line |previous affiliation= |partners= Sienna Hawkes Ethos Kurosaka Silver Tastuka Lissa Hughes Gia Alabaster |previous partners=Blanco Quinten (Teacher) |occupation=Rune Knight (Second Commander Rank) Mage |previous occupation=Academy Student Rune Knight (Colonel Rank) |team=Blanco Squad |previous team= |base of operations=Magic Council Headquarters |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Married |spouse=Sienna Hawkes |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Fire Magic Blast Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=''Defeat of the Lions: Blanco's Request'' |image gallery= }} Axel Hawkes (アクセル・ホークス Akuseru Hōkusu) is a Mage and a Rune Knight that serves under Blanco Quinten's military branch called the Magic Council Military Defense Line, which is a military branch created especially for Mages , who want to use their abilities for protecting the public, and regular Rune Knights. He along with his wife serve with other Rune Knight Mages in the Blanco Squad, which is a team that serves directly under Blanco Quinten himself whenever he goes out into battles. Axel's Second Commander ranking is seen as rather controversial among the public and low-rank Rune Knights in the academy, simply due to the fact he is Blanco Quinten's most prized student. To this day, he is the strongest student Blanco has ever mentored. Axel was forced to serve in the war after his father was killed in the line of duty. It was there he met Silver Tastuka and soon Ethos Kurosaka. The three of them suffered a great deal during the war and Axel had to shoot a man for simply traveling to a city beyond the warzone. It wasn't over for him when he returned home either. His mother fell ill and died months after he had returned, so he was alone. At seventeen, he decided to stop being depressed and join the Rune Knight Military Academy so he could save people before they were unwillingly drafted like he was. On his first day in the academy, his skills struck the eye of the founder and first commander, Blanco Quinten. Blanco offered to teach Axel his specialty magic, Fire Magic, if he was willing and open to the experience. Axel accepted and underwent grueling training to become the talented Flame Magic user he is today. Axel was able to become Second Commander after he single handedly defended a city from six large monsters. It was in this battle he discovered the concept of what Blast Magic can do when mixed with his Fire Magic. When the battle was over he was rewarded with a rank next to his master, making him the second most powerful figure in the Magic Council Military Defense Line. Appearance Axel is a young man of Asian descent. He has black hair that falls over his eyes, but during formal events he prefers to slick it back. He has a rather round, yet handsome face that appeals to a majority of women in Markia and beyond, much to the chagrin of his wife. Axel's dark hair matches his eyes and seem to glow with his fair skin complexion. Axel and Sienna are one of two Rune Knights who remain with the academy uniforms on, which mainly consists of a navy blue ensemble. He wears a blue jacket with all his badges on his right breast. Underneath his jacket is a light blue dress shirt. He also wears a blue pants skirt combo with black combat boots. His appearance differs from that of his wife's because he is usually out in the field with his long black trench coat. Finally, he wears a pair of white gloves which bear a resemblance to the ones his teacher wears. Axel's body is fairly lean, but toned with muscle. After nearly sacrificing his life to save Sienna's many years ago, Axel carries a large scar on his left abdomen. Axel's civilian attire is fancier compared to what Sienna usually wears. He is often seen wearing suits and scarves, which is ironically what Blanco is seen wearing nearly all of the time. Personality Axel can be a kind and caring individual to his friends and comrades, but appears as stoic and rude to those who are not familiar with him. He is extremely caring towards his wife and has said that he would be completely lost without her in his life. When she nearly died on another occasion, he went into a frenzy and burned every enemy in sight and destroyed the battle zone. Axel is also known to be very kind towards children and is very loyal to his comrades. Axel is also a very avid user of the words "No Man Left Behind." He refused to leave his friends to die in the war and to this day refuses to let anyone die in the line of duty. Axel can also be quite playful, especially when it comes to pets. It has been revealed that he is an avid lover of dogs and is nearly always around the military dogs because he finds them adorable. Axel is also known for his huge temper. Seeing that he can control his magic with a snap of his fingers is not very settling. In battle when he is mocked and taunted by the enemy, he sets their eye sockets or their entire beings on fire. He had nearly done the same to Abraham Froth for what he had done to his daughter, but was stopped by Blanco before he could do so. Axel is quite cold to people he doesn't trust, hence his attitude towards Gia in the earlier chapters of Fairy Tail: Sanctuary. However, it is revealed by his wife that he is not cold to her because he dislikes her or doesn't trust her but because he is always worried for her well being seeing as she never had a proper father figure since her biological father had died. Although he will never admit it, Axel has a very warm interior. History Early Life: Axel grew up with two parents, but when he was fifteen he was forced to leave his mother alone because his father had died in the war. Axel and other boys his age were drafted into the war to make up for the numbers. In the bunks one day, Axel was being bullied by a couple of boys for not being able to shoot targets. Two other boys, one fourteen and the other fifteen as well, defended him from the harrassment. The youngest boy managed to threaten the other boys with a swiss army knife and a carton of milk and the bullying came to a quick end. His two saviors introduced themselves as Silver Tastuka and Ethos Kurosaka. The three of them bonded and treked through the horrors of the war together. About a year later,Axel returned home to find his mother deathly ill. Four months later, she passed away in her sleep. Axel fell into a deep depression over his mother's death. When he turned seventeen, he decided he would make himself useful again and join the Rune Knight Military Academy to be able to protect people who can't defend themselves. It was there where he met Sienna, who was at the time known as Sienna Hughes, while he was settling in his dorm. The two began to bond and climb the ranks together. However when they graduated and became Cadets, Sienna's parents had died. It was the young woman's turn to fall into a deep depression and it was the young man's turn to be able to pull someone out of one. Together, they overcame the death of her parents and even made it to Lieutenant ranking. Axel was blessed with the opportunity to become Second Commander after his feat protecting a city from large beasts single-handedly. The two got married after his promotion, marrying at twenty. Defeat of the Lions Arc: Sienna and Axel arrive to Running Lion for damage control and to make arrests with Blanco. They do not actually approach the guild and are officially introduced when Blanco returns holding Gia in his arms along with her kitsune. He is skeptical as to why he would bring an enemy forth, but his claims are shot down. Later on the train back to Markia, Axel attempts to confront Gia to reveal her intentions in Markia. He comes off rather harshly as he does not trust her completely. Sienna attempts to pull him away before anymore damage can be done, but Gia has already responded upon her arrival. Her response leaves an impact on the couple and they walk away from her in shock. She later embarrasses the Hawkes couple by questioning their last names, believing them to be siblings. The two are both embarrassed and outraged as Blanco begins to laugh uncontrollably. Unchained Bonds Arc: At least three years have passed since Gia had been recruited by Blanco and had long since joined his squad. However, despite the warming of everyone else, Axel is still a bit skeptical of her and Abraham's motives. Axel shows discomfort on bringing Gia back to see her father, but he disguises this emotion by doubting her loyalty to the military. He is rather hostile when seeing Abraham again and demands his help, but his banter just goes in through one ear and out the other. He is surprised when he instantly cooperates when Gia begins speaking to him. Abraham then reveals that he does know of Alejandro Cross and believes that locating his estranged sister will be the key to defeating him. Blanco adds that he may have a book containing magical realms within a spellbook that had once belonged to Abraham which he had confiscated many years prior. This news puts Axel on edge and he counters with hostility. He adamantly rejects the idea of Abraham getting his hands on any spellbook of his magic specialty, even if he appears to be not at all interested in fighting. His suspicions go deeper in the rabbit hole when Abraham reveals no ordinary human can enter this realm. Gia then offers to go find Haru, who is also a half-demon with a major resistance to darkness. Axel rudely shuts her down and tells her the human race doesn't need any more of her "demon buddies" running around. Instead of searching for the book, he suggests they up the ante and use more weaponry to welcome their enemies. His response causes Gia to scream in anger and she leaves without another word in search of Haru. Axel, Ethos and Silver work on battle strategy prior to Gia's return. They continuously grow frustrated with each other's plans due to flaws when Abraham suddenly is able to open the realm. Before Gia and Haru venture in, Axel attempts to apologize but his pride puts itself first and his apology comes out more as an order. To put out the fire that is Gia's anger, Sienna reveals to her in secret that Axel is quite the worrywart when it comes to Gia's well-being and admits that it is cute. Unfortunately, Alejandro attacks early and the city begins to fall into chaos. Regana, a water-wielding Etherious, once again starts his onslaught of water clones onto the city. Abraham goes off to fight Alejandro when he appears, leaving Blanco to encounter Jaegan-who is a double agent of sorts. Blanco's encounter with him inspires the plan to destroy Regana completely. When Blanco reveals that Abraham plans to die, he becomes overwhelmed with anger. His reasoning behind his outburst being that Gia would be once again an orphan, and Axel knows first hand what it's like to return home to find their parents dead. Not wanting her to suffer the same fate, he goes to save Abraham. The team follows behind him and even their combined efforts were not enough to keep Alejandro at bay. Fortunately, Gia is arrives in time and saves Abraham from being killed. Blakeley, who decided to come with her student, heals everyone and is embarrassed to see Haru again after their kiss. Axel assumes that Haru had a "wild night" with her, causing Sienna to shoot at his feet. Magic & Abilities 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Axel had trained under Blanco to master an element, not caring what it was. At the time he was very young and reckless and didn't use his magic as seriously as he does now, but after one of his comrades was hurt on duty his priorities did a complete one-eighty. He is also quite skilled in Fire Magic, but not as skilled as his master of course. In fact, his proficiency for Fire Magic is a bit above that of Abraham's. * 'Ignition '(点火 Tenka): '' With either of his hands, Axel can set his opponent or anything around him up in flames with just a flick of the wrist or a snap.This is one of Blanco's special abilities, seeing as not everyone has the magic potential or capacity to preform this. Not every Mage can preform this ability and it is strictly passed down to his students. It is revealed by Blanco himself that Axel was his only student to effectively master this ability. * '''Fire-breathing Dragon '(火を吐くドラゴン Hi o Haku Doragon): '' * '''Heat Barrier '(熱障壁 Netsu Shōheki): '''Blast Magic: '''With help of the Ignition spell and tactics, Axel uses Blast Magic to further intensify the blows. Trivia: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Fire Magic User Category:Blast Magic User Category:Magic Council Military